First Time Lovers
by willawalla
Summary: Zack and Cody go for it, for the first time. Their dreams come true, and tehy love it. Very romantic, it will succumb to all your senses. Slashy Yaoi Gay. Zack & Cody together


1Cody was still asleep, and Zack adored watching him during the night. He laid there for hours, watching his tanned bosoms holding upon themselves small pink blossoms rise and fall slowly. Zack felt something for his brother. Something he wasn't denying and he wasn't scared of it either.

He continued watching his twin, as hours passed and he mustered up enough energy to actually get out of bed, and walk across the room. He walked over to his brother, and sat next to his bed, laying his arms and head on the pillow next to his twin. Zack held his breath, believing it would wake him, but he breathed out hard eventually. He watched as Cody's hairs on his forehead waver in the small amount of air movement.

Zack breathed in once more, as though it was his last breath, and moved towards his brother, his lips out and head tilted. His lips made contact with Cody's, he licked the closed crevice, and sucked on his lower lip. As he pulled back, his hand ran down Cody's body, to his lowest abs, and from there moved up to his left nipple. Zack caressed it with one finger and looked back up to Cody's face.

Cody was smiling, entranced by his brother's loving care for him. Zack thought that, but wasn't sure as his brother lied still and asleep. He always liked to think that his brother did like being the secret lover Zack had always wanted. He finally lifted his finger and placed it on Cody's eyelid, and ran it around his cheekbone, down the side of his face and across the lips. His eyes fell suddenly, and he was asleep as well.

Zack slept for a little more than ten minutes, Cody gauged the time looking towards the alarm clock. He slipped out of bed and went to Zack's body. He gingerly slid his hand around Zack's abdomen to pick him up and swing him over into his bed. He stopped moving every muscle in his body. He dared not even blink, or breath. For as his hand was sliding, it was wet across his stomach. He felt it a little more, it was sticky. Cody's face started heating up and smiled. His eyes twinkled in the darkness.

Zack was put into bed, and Cody looked at him from above. Zack wasn't wearing a shirt either, and Cody liked how Zack was a bit overweight. It made him sexier, more manly. He bent down over his twin and ran his tongue across the semen on Zack's stomach. It was no longer hot, and this disappointed Cody.

He moved his hand across his own twins chest, feeling his extra soft nipples every time he passed over them. His brother was sexy, his brother was feisty. He liked that. He placed his lips gently atop of Zack's and kissed him, gently. He returned to bed, and fell soundly asleep once more.

A day had passed and the twins were in their room: Zack reading a comic book and Cody finishing tidying up. Cody set the alarm clock, walked to the doorway and said good night to his mother, and went over to his bed. Zack looked over to his brother slyly, knowing Cody was about to take his shirt and pants off for bed. Cody had noticed Zack looking but paid no attention to it, but he did blush.

Cody pulled up his shirt, and pulled it from off of his head. Zack noted how lovely he looked as Cody's hair fell from onto his forehead again. Cody unbuttoned his khaki shorts and dropped them. Zack also noted how Cody wasn't wearing boxers, but tight underwear. He actually turned his head and looked at his brother's outline while Cody looked the other way. Cody looked at his brother, turning his neck really quickly to catch him looking. Zack was too slow at referring back to his comic book.

Cody was blushing so much now, he was smiling too. He reached down running his hand from his waist down to his ankles, and pulled his underwear out from underneath his feet. Zack had wide eyes staring. Cody looked up slowly, with the cutest look on his face. His eyes were twinkling, his eyebrow in a position that made im look careless, and his smile was that of a perfect grim. He ignored Zack's stare and turned around, letting Zack get a good look at his ass. He bent down to the floor, picking up his clothes. He stood straight up again and walked across the room, in front of Zack and dropped the clothes in the hamper. He walked back to his bed and stretched.

He made eye contact for the first time with his brother, just before pulling the sheet up. He pulled the sheet down to the bottom of the bed and laid down. His face turned towards his brother and his back down on the bed. He was surprised his little member wasn't hot and throbbing yet, but he felt it coming. Soon.

Zack was shocked, looking at his brother as he laid on his bed waiting for him to make a move. Zack got up and walked over to his brother looking down on his face. Cody stared back, with the same smile as before. Zack finally decided to lay down next to his twin. His back was towards Cody, and Cody took this sign differently from how Zack had expected.

His twin had hugged him, pressing his groin into Zack's ass, rubbing from his abs to his chest, pressing their body's together. Zack escaped the grasp and flung his shirt off while sitting up. Cody had already begun with undoing Zack's jeans. Zack got up and let Cody pull down everything, revealing a throbbing cock, and succulent balls. Zack stepped out of his clothes and entered the bed with his twin.

They made love throughout the night, with no disturbances whatsoever. By the time morning had come, they had succumbed to dozens of orgasms, coming from blowjobs, jerking, and even doing each other. Their body's ached and were covered in sweat. They hugged and hugged and kissed until they both fell asleep. And slept peacefully together.

Cody first made eye contact once he was standing


End file.
